


Adaptson 10

by Baby_gerken1020



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Ben becomes a mom again, Bisexual, Dangerous, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Help, M/M, Mpreg, New Species, Panic, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, antihero, ben adapts, close to death, goes into heat, protective, watch stops working, watch switches to kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_gerken1020/pseuds/Baby_gerken1020
Summary: Episode Never existed **** 51Kevin's been noticing things, things he shouldn't be noticing. Things he doesn't want to notice, but things he can't ignore either. Its Ben, he's been acting so different. Even Gwen's noticed, but she also says hes been different too. So he keeps it too himself, but keeps an eye on Ben closely maybe a little too closely. But they sorta figure out what's going on with Ben, their a little late. Both of them aren't ready for this, no one expected Kevin to be the one to hold us all together. Even though Kevin's world was falling around him, he never showed it. Protecting Ben with his life.





	Adaptson 10

**Author's Note:**

> This book will mostly be Kevin's POV

Ch 1

Kevin's POV

We're at the burger shack, Ben just went to go get his world obsessed chilli fries. Gwen went with him, when they were walking back. I looked at Ben, he looks different. More confident not that it looks bad on him, it just different.

"Hey earth to Kevin, want a frie" Ben asked dangling a chilli frie in front of him

"When do you share" Gwen laughed

"I don't know I thought since Kevin's been trying to be a better guy, why not me too" Ben says smiling at Kevin

Kevin could feel the heat in his cheeks, why tho. What did Ben do, he's sharing a frie with me. Even with that Ben never shares, its his stuff. so it doesnt make sense at all, especially when no one touches Bens chilli fries. I took the frie anyway, then Ben asked if I wanted more. I took as much as he would like me to see what he would do, he didn't do anything he even gave me the last frie. ok now I'm freaking, what is going on with Ben. I tried to ignore it, but after I dropped off Gwen. He got in the front seat, something about him was off. it was bugging me, and I think he noticed.

"what Kevin, do I have something on my face or something why are you so quiet and why won't you look at me" Ben asks

"what… no, its just you have a different kind of confidence. I'm trying to figure it out" I say

"Oh" Ben puffs "Why didn't you ask

"Ask…" I ask confused

"Ya, I'd tell you if you ask " Ben says

"Ok what's been up with you Ben" I ask 

"Honestly horny, feel sexy, and find anyone hot Ben says start forward

I stepped on the breaks and turned an looked at him, he smiled at me. I felt as all my blood rush down, I could feel myself harden. Which Ben noticed right off the bat, I looked away from him. This can't be happening, I start driving again. Till I felt Ben's hand on my jeans, I moaned. oh my god, then he pushed down harder. Now I'm doing like 10 over the speed limit, this is crazy but I like it. We pull up to Ben's house, no ones home.

"Wait where are your parents" I ask

"Work trip, have the whole house to myself" Ben says putting the car in park and taking the keys.

"Hey give me those, Ben not funny" I say

"You're going to have to get me if you want them" Ben says before opening the door and running in.

Oh my god what do I do, how am I even thinking about this why am I liking this. 

"Why am I doing this" I ask myself getting out of my car, click beep and lock. My car locking from Ben's window, my dick is throbbing by now. I walk to the door and open it, walking in. I look around same old house, ok so I'm pretty sure I saw my key light go off from Ben's room. I open Ben's door and he's sitting on his bed, playing a video game. He looks at me and smiles patting the bed next to him, I sat next to him. I feel like I'm having a panic attack, and my dick hurts.

"Wanna play" Ben asks handing me a remote control 

"Sure" I say taking it

"Who you want to play" Ben asks 

"Oh I don't know, I normally do random" I say

"Really never heard someone say that before, cool" Ben says "I like the idea of being random, it's like being brave or bold" he continues 

"Ya I've noticed" I say lightly

"Is it a bad thing I know what I want" Ben giggles

"No that's good I guess, what is that exactly" I ask

"Well I'm going to be blunt, I'm really really horny and I kinda want You. And all what 11 inches" Ben says looking down at my jeans again

"12" I say

"Oh ok even better. would have been funny if it was 11, Kevin 11 get it funny right" Ben says laughing

Ok ya that was funny, so I laughed too. Till it all caught up to me, what we're talking about. I dropped the remote and looked at him, Ben smiled again then winked. Oh my god I'm blushing

"Can I" Ben says looking down, I nod automatically

That's when Ben stood up and walked in front of me, he leaned down spreading my legs. Pulling off my shirt, and unbuttoned my jeans pulling my 12 inch dick and balls out. I wippered 

"Oh ya you like that" Ben asks jerking my cock a little.

"Yes yes I like" I moan

"Well I don't know if I want to wait so" Ben says staying


End file.
